In mixed light sources with semiconductor components, semiconductor components based on different compound semiconductor materials may be used to generate radiation in different spectral ranges. Different degrees of temperature dependency of the emitted radiant power for different semiconductor components may lead to a shift in the color locus of the radiation emitted overall by the mixed light source.